Starscraper
History: Created on the moon during Nightmare Moon's exile on the moon, his aging process was slowed along with his siblings, Nightfall, and Tailspin, where he took on the earth pony aspect of the three ponies, granting him a higher than normal strength. On the moon he was militarized in various forms of combat and stealth, trained to be a saboteur, assassin, grunt, a jack of all trades so to speak. Filled with a hatred of Celestia when they returned to Equestria, he was there along side his siblings where Nightfall had tried to stroke Rainbow Dash's ego and get her to join them and thwart their quest, a feeble plan, which made no sense to him, but those were his orders. Having a few powers granted to him and his siblings, he promptly returned to a purple mist like state and returned to Nightmare Moon. Upon separation from Nightmare Moon, he took an opportunity to sieze the darkness that was shared amongst his siblings and the whole of his mother in an effort to carry out her work, what actually happened was he became corrupted, and freed his mother of her wrath. He spent the entire year (Season 1) Commiting murders for any who would speak out against him when he would speak of his Mistress, Nightmare Moon, and how eternal night would return, all the while keeping his physique up, even getting stronger from his daily routines. Over the course of a year he had accumulated 219 murders, and a bounty on his head of 500,000 bits, dead or alive. He snapped out of his murder spree when he killed a single mother of three little ponies, two colts and a filly. It shocked him as he saw his siblings as the young ones and the mare as his mother in his mind. HE fled the scene and reunited with Nightmare Moon and his sister Nightfall during a radio show she was hosting. And considering his skills, she was not hard to find. On one radio show, Princess Celestia had showed up where after reasoning with the Princess, pardoned him of his crimes as he is wanting to repent for the things he's done. He spent the better part of the next two years training physically to keep his strength up and get stronger as he was needed to protect his secret home owned by Nightmare Moon. Despite having horrible nightmares of his crimes, he has been true to his word, and has been doing what he can to repent, but feeling no closer to his goal. He preforms regular recon on everyone, gathering information for his own use if any decide to cross him to avoid conflict if possible and get away. He has been finding old tech and other objects that he has used in the past to commit his crimes and either destroy them or hide them away, such items include a Pegasus Device which mutilates and turns ponied into rainbows, build with blueprints he had acquired. A box capable of wiping out an entire town during a day when Celestia was making an appearance, an exoskeletal suit with various weapons and gadgets which also increase his innate strength when equipped. Most of these are hidden away somewhere where no one will be able to find them (So don't say you can find them without permission, which you will not get from me)He later learned in the same year when he was showing his Mistress, Nightmare Moon a memory of when he was a mass murderer that the darkness within him now grants him access to all of Nightmare Moons abilitites, provided he is able to tap into the knowledge, or possess knowledge of the spell, but doing so, awakens the darkness within, and sends him into a state that only knows malice, but what he doesn't understand is the darkness within him, that was once Nightmare Moon's is just his dark side and possessed no real power over him so long as he can dominate his dark side and not suppress it with sheer force of will. Now in hos fourth year on Equerstria, he has met a mare who has changed his life a little more than he thought it would, he has been happier with her alone, and feels his life is changing a bit, for the better. Personality: Blunt, cold, calculating, does have a soft side that isn't know to many. Will call someone out for something stupid or knows is wrong. Loyal to a select few. Other: Being created from what is essentially a god being has given him some perks, such as being very well endowed (lel) being an ageless being, unable to die from old age, high resistance to virus, disease, plague, etc. Is the tallest of the Shadowbolts, standing a little taller that Big Mac, and smaller than Celestia. equipment: Goggles flightsuit +15 hp Category:Character